Le choix du Docteur
by Melian24
Summary: J'ai eu plusieurs visages, vécu plusieurs vies. Je ne le crie pas à tous les vents mais il y a une vie que j'ai essayé, par tous les moyens, d'oublier. Elle fut le Docteur qui combattit dans la Guerre du Temps. C'est en vivant la période la plus sombre de son existence que le Docteur se trouve confronté au choix qui changera irrémédiablement l'univers.


Résumé :

 _"J'ai eu plusieurs visages, vécu plusieurs vies. Je ne le crie pas à tous les vents mais il y a une vie que j'ai essayé, par tous les moyens, d'oublier. Elle fut le Docteur qui combattit dans la Guerre du Temps."_

C'est en vivant la période la plus sombre de son existence que le Docteur se trouve confronté au choix qui changera irrémédiablement l'univers.

 _"Jamais de cruauté, jamais de lâcheté. Jamais abandonner, jamais se rendre."_

Mais peut-il encore prétendre à ce serment ?

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à la BBC.

Rating : K

Beta : Mayura-8

Dernières notes :

Ce texte a été inspiré par trois choses :

\- The Night of the Doctor (épisode web)

\- Engines of War (livre)

\- The Day of the Doctor (épisode télé)

Ce qui au début ne devait être qu'un OS d'une dizaine de lignes sur la huitième incarnation du Docteur (ma préférée avec la dixième) s'est rapidement transformé en quelque chose de plus complexe, au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais. Il m'est alors apparu impossible de pouvoir tout résumer en quelques lignes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

LE CHOIX DU DOCTEUR 

La déchéance de Gallifrey était inéluctable. Les Seigneurs du Temps, dans leur arrogance et leur ignorance des signes, étaient en train de perdre la guerre contre les Daleks entraînant ainsi dans leur chute toute leur civilisation et peut-être même, l'univers entier.

Pour la première fois en près de huit cents ans d'existence, le Docteur avait peur. Il n'était pas un guerrier, il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais. Il s'était choisi le nom de Docteur car il était persuadé de pouvoir rétablir l'équilibre de ce qui avait été rompu, d'une autre manière qu'en utilisant des armes.

Pendant un certain temps, il avait réussi avec succès puis, la guerre du Temps fut déclarée par les enfants de Skaro. Tous les Seigneurs du Temps furent rappeler sur Gallifrey pour livrer bataille contre les créatures génétiquement modifiées de Davros.

On lui demanda, à lui, le fils incontrôlable de Gallifrey de donner la mort mais il avait refusé de le faire.

Il avait refusé de renier ses idéaux et tout ce qui faisait de lui le Docteur, pour Gallifrey.

Il n'avait pas plié sous la pression de ses pairs pour le bien de Gallifrey.

Si au début, les Seigneurs du Temps avaient l'avantage car ils maîtrisaient le voyage spacio-temporel depuis des millénaires ; néanmoins, ils sous-estimèrent la capacité d'apprentissage des Daleks. À présent, les deux armées étaient de force égale mais les Daleks prenaient l'avantage sur les Seigneurs du Temps, un peu plus chaque jour. Il ne fallait que peu de choses avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur but ultime : détruire et exterminer toute trace de vie et d'intelligence qui n'était pas la leur.

Le pire dans cette guerre sans fin, ce n'était pas seulement le fait que le Haut Conseil ait donné l'autorisation d'utiliser les armes interdites de l'arsenal Oméga. Ni même, le fait que les Seigneurs du Temps aient accepté aussi facilement de les utiliser. Non, ce n'était pas cela qui horrifiait autant le Docteur mais bien les dommages collatéraux engendrés par cette décision.

Les Daleks qui auraient dû être les seuls victimes de la technologie des Anciens de Gallifrey, n'étaient en réalité pas les premiers à tomber sous les attaques des Seigneurs du Temps.

Certes, des mondes et des peuples entiers furent détruits dans le sillage des Daleks mais les Seigneurs du Temps n'étaient pas exempts de ce carnage. Ils y avaient largement contribué et le Docteur ne voulait pas s'associer à leur folie.

Il avait préféré s'éloigner de sa planète et ses habitants. Qu'importe ce qu'on penserait de lui, il avait ses raisons de ne pas vouloir prendre part au conflit, tout comme il avait ses raisons de continuer à aider ceux qu'il croiserait sur sa route.

A bord de son TARDIS, il s'était envolé à travers l'espace et le temps pour ne plus à avoir faire le choix entre sa conscience et son peuple.

Il était parti sans dire au revoir à personne, sans aucune explication, pas même à Romana. Il imaginait sans mal son regard réprobateur mais surtout sa déception visible sur son visage sans âge. Il détestait la décevoir.

Le Docteur avait alors volé le TARDIS à son peuple, comme la toute première fois, bien des siècles auparavant, avec sa petite-fille Suzanne.

Que de souvenirs enfermés dans cette boite bleue. Le lien qui s'était créé entre eux était indéfectible, pour ainsi dire, viscérale. Il pouvait sentir chaque parcelle du TARDIS résonner en harmonie avec chaque fibre de son être, simplement en posant la main sur le cadre en bois.

Le Seigneur du Temps soupira. Il avait pris sa décision et laissé sa compagne de toujours choisir la destination de leur voyage, ne serait-ce que pour oublier un temps les horreurs de la guerre.

Il existait peut-être encore un coin de l'univers épargné par celle-ci.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le gallifreyen sursauta lorsque retentit la sirène d'alarme émanant de la console de contrôle du TARDIS. Ils venaient à peine de sortir du vortex que les ennuis semblaient les avoir rattrapés.

"Déjà !" S'exclama le Docteur.

Il se précipita sur l'écran du radar pour évaluer le danger. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit qu'un vaisseau en perdition avait lancé un SOS. Sans hésiter, le Seigneur du Temps poussa quelques boutons, actionna une ou deux manettes et déclencha l'atterrissage du TARDIS. Des signes de vie dans le vaisseau en feu avaient été détecté, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté sans rien faire.

La boîte bleue subit quelques secousses mais son pilote, connaissant ses caprices, eut le réflexe de se tenir à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres comme si sa compagne de tous ses voyages pouvait le voir se moquer ouvertement d'elle.

Il y eut une secousse plus violente que les autres, un fracas terrifiant comme celui de l'acier éventré lors d'une explosion. Le sourire du Docteur s'effaça. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une aussi bonne idée. La boîte bleue finit par se stabiliser et la colonne centrale s'abaissa une dernière fois avant de s'arrêter complètement. Le Seigneur du Temps vérifia une dernière fois son écran de contrôle, avant de pouvoir enfin partir à la découverte de son nouvel environnement.

Le TARDIS s'était rematérialisé dans ce qui semblait être la cale du vaisseau. Tournevis sonique en main réglé sur la détection de signes vitaux, le Docteur quitta la cale en prenant soin de se repérer et avança dans le dédale de couloirs vides. Les portes coulissèrent à son approche, l'alarme rouge projetait une lumière inquiétante et une sonnerie stridente était diffusée à un niveau sonore anormalement élevé.

Seulement, il n'y avait personne. Pas âme qui vive. Aucun être vivant courant vers les nacelles de sauvetage, paniqué par la destruction imminente du vaisseau.

Les détecteurs du tournevis sonique indiquaient pourtant la présence d'au moins une personne. Le Docteur poursuivi ses investigations car même s'il ne restait qu'un seul être vivant, il fallait le sauver de ce navire en perdition.

Il arriva enfin à la cabine de pilotage où il vit à travers le hublot de la porte, le pilote tenter une manœuvre d'évitement avec une planète. Le Seigneur du Temps se faufila dans l'habitacle et il eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir que le pilote était en réalité une pilote.

Les mains crispées sur les commandes, elle tenait la barre courageusement. Ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules. Son uniforme semblait beaucoup trop grand pour elle, à moins que ça ne soit le vaste siège de pilote dans lequel elle s'était enfoncée, qui lui donnait cette impression. La voix de la jeune femme était stable malgré la gravité de sa situation tandis qu'elle diffusait son message d'urgence.

Bien entendu, la pilote n'avait pas entendu le Docteur entrer à cause de l'alarme qui ne cessait de hurler la fin des temps. Il voulut se présenter immédiatement à la jeune femme mais il s'arrêta et l'observa, croyant reconnaître en elle quelques traits de ses compagnes passées: le visage enfantin de Charley, la gestuelle maîtrisée de Grace. Peut-être...

La voix désincarnée de l'ordinateur de bord se fit alors entendre.

 _"Impact dans moins de deux minutes."_

"Je sais !" répliqua énervée la jeune femme en écrasant du plat de la main un bouton sur le tableau de bord.

 _"Votre tension artérielle vient de brusquement augmenter. S'il-vous-plaît, veuillez indiquer la nature de votre maladie ou de votre blessure."_

"Je ne suis pas blessée, répondit la pilote excédée par l'ordinateur de bord. Je suis en train de me crasher. Je n'ai pas besoin de docteur."

 _"Une description claire de vos symptômes nous aiderait à trouver le praticien approprié à vos besoins,"_ poursuivit néanmoins l'intelligence artificielle.

La jeune femme poussa un grognement d'exaspération.

"J'essaie d'envoyer un message de détresse, alors arrête de me parler de docteur."

Le Seigneur du Temps aurait bien ri à cette remarque qui, par une certaine ironie du sort, lui était directement destinée.

"Vous avez besoin d'un docteur ? S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, tandis que la pilote abasourdie se tournait vers lui. Je suis le Docteur mais certainement pas celui que vous attendiez."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elle s'appelait Cass et elle voulait découvrir l'univers. Elle était jeune, curieuse, courageuse et sans aucun doute brillante mais son existence s'était achevée brusquement dans le crash de son vaisseau.

Elle avait refusé de suivre le Docteur même en sachant qu'elle aurait la vie sauve. Elle avait préféré choisir la mort plutôt que de suivre l'un des artisans de la destruction de l'univers.

Quand son regard s'était posé sur le TARDIS, la jeune pilote réalisa soudainement qui était son mystérieux sauveur. La perspective de côtoyer et de parler à un Seigneur du Temps l'avait horrifié tout aussi sûrement que s'il avait été un Dalek. Le fait est qu'il n'y avait plus aucune différence entre eux. Le Docteur était le premier à le reconnaître.

Cass avait reculé, les traits de son visage juvénile déformés par le dégoût. Ses yeux noyés de larmes, elle l'avait rejeté, préférant mourir plutôt que d'accepter l'aide d'un Seigneur du Temps. Elle avait refermé la porte de la cale du vaisseau et bloqué l'ouverture. Séparée du Docteur et de son TARDIS, elle s'était condamnée à une mort certaine.

La carcasse du vaisseau s'était mise à trembler alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'atmosphère de la planète. Le Docteur hurlait le nom de Cass, la suppliant de le rejoindre mais la jeune femme avait préféré fermer les yeux, pour ne plus le voir et mis ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre l'appeler. Le Docteur l'avait imploré de lui ouvrir la porte et de venir avec lui, juste avant que le vaisseau ne percute la surface de la planète.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lorsque le Docteur ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et que l'air emplit ses poumons, il appela encore Cass.

"Si vous faites référence à votre compagne, nous tentons toujours de l'extraire de l'épave," lui répondit une voix appartenant à une femme.

Le Docteur leva les yeux vers celle qui venait de s'adresser à lui.

"Elle n'était pas ma compagne," crut bon d'éclaircir le Seigneur du Temps, tout en dévisageant la personne qui s'était accroupie en face de lui.

Il avait l'impression de la connaître sans parvenir pour autant à mettre un nom sur ce visage marqué par les années, encadré de longs cheveux gris et d'un voile rouge bordeaux.

"Elle est certainement morte. Personne ne pourrait survivre à un tel accident," poursuivit celle-ci sans montrer la moindre compassion pour la pilote.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, choqué par un tel mépris pour la vie de Cass.

"J'ai survécu," martela-t-il avec défiance.

Il y avait donc de grandes chances que Cass aussi.

"Non, répondit fermement la femme. Nous vous avons ramené à la vie mais c'est une mesure temporaire. Il vous reste moins de quatre minutes."

Le Docteur se redressa et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il prit la peine d'observer avec attention ce qui l'entourait : la grotte, les flambeaux éclairant la voûte, l'autel en pierre contre lequel il avait été adossé. Puis il reporta son regard sur son interlocutrice.

Cette dernière n'était pas seule, il y avait d'autres femmes habillées de la même manière qui les entouraient. Chacune d'entre elle, silencieuse et immobile, tenait dans ses mains une coupe. Le Seigneur du Temps réalisa soudainement qu'il était déjà venu ici.

"Est-ce que c'est vous ? Est-ce que je suis revenu sur Karn ?"

Le gallifreyen avait finalement reconnu la grande prêtresse des Gardiennes de la Flamme Éternelle, Ohila. Le hasard ou bien était-ce le destin, avait conduit le vaisseau de Cass à s'écraser sur la planète Karn.

Il y avait bien longtemps de cela, le Docteur avait rendu service à la communauté religieuse vivant sur cette planète; cependant, il n'en gardait pas un excellent souvenir dans la mesure où les Gardiennes avaient voulu le sacrifier pour raviver la Flamme Sacrée mourante.

"Notre élixir peut déclencher votre régénération, vous ramener à la vie pour de bon," expliqua Ohila.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison, il avait vu l'élixir à l'œuvre auparavant.

"La science des Seigneurs du Temps est grande mais ici, sur Karn, le changement n'a pas à être aléatoire," poursuivit-elle.

D'un geste de la main, la grande prêtresse désigna chaque coupe que les Sœurs présentaient devant elle.

"Gros ou mince, jeune ou vieux, homme ou femme ?"

Il avait la possibilité de choisir ce qu'il voulait être dans sa prochaine vie, il lui suffisait de prendre l'une de ces coupes qu'on lui tendait ; néanmoins, le Docteur se montra suspicieux devant cette soudaine générosité.

"Pourquoi feriez-vous cela pour moi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Parce que vous nous avez aidé dans le passé."

Il haussa un sourcil de surprise. Il avait effectivement sauvé la Flamme Éternelle de l'extinction et délivré Karn de la présence d'un Seigneur du Temps criminel ; cependant, il sut que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Les Sœurs n'étaient pas réputées pour être généreuses. Tentaient-elles de le manipuler ?

"Vous n'avez jamais été très reconnaissante," argua le Docteur de plus en plus méfiant.

"La guerre entre les Daleks et les Seigneurs du Temps menace toutes les réalités. Vous êtes le seul espoir qu'il nous reste."

C'était bien ce que craignait le Docteur, cette offre généreuse n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt. Les Sœurs de Karn l'avaient réssucité pour qu'il prenne part à la guerre, alors qu'il aurait préféré rester mort.

"Ce n'est pas ma guerre et je n'y prendrais jamais part."

"Vous ne pouvez l'ignorer pour l'éternité !" S'exclama Ohila.

"J'aide où je peux mais je ne combattrai pas," répliqua-t-il.

Il y eut du bruit provenant de l'entrée de la grotte. Un petit groupe de Sœurs pénétrèrent dans la salle et déposèrent sur l'autel en pierre, le corps sans vie de Cass. Le Docteur se précipita vers elle et actionna son tournevis sonique en quête de signes vitaux.

"Elle voulait voir l'univers," murmura-t-il pour lui-même, comprenant enfin qu'il était trop tard pour la jeune femme.

Sa main s'attarda sur les cheveux châtains de la pilote tandis qu'il abaissait son tournevis sonique. Il avait encore l'impression de voir les visages de ses anciennes compagnes ressurgir sur celui inanimé de celle qui aurait pu l'accompagner dans ses voyages. Quel gâchis !

"J'aurais pu la sauver, j'aurais pu la sortir de là mais elle ne voulait pas écouter," poursuivit-il en touchant du bout des doigts la ceinture à munitions pendue à la poitrine de Cass.

"Alors c'est qu'elle était plus sage que vous. Elle avait compris qu'on ne peut échapper à la guerre du Temps, déclara durement Ohila en s'approchant du Docteur. Vous en faite partie, Docteur, que vous le vouliez ou non."

"Je préférerais mourir !" S'écria celui-ci de colère.

"Vous êtes déjà mort, lui rappela Ohila. Combien d'autres comme votre amie, allez-vous laisser mourir ?"

La prêtresse désigna ensuite Cass de la main.

"Si elle pouvait parler... que dirait-elle ?"

Le Docteur resta penché au-dessus du corps sans vie de la jeune pilote.

"A moi ? Probablement rien. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, je représente tout ce qu'elle méprisait."

"Vous vous trompez Docteur ! Elle implorerait votre aide, comme nous l'implorons. L'univers se tient au bord du précipice, allez-vous le laisser tomber ?"

La prêtresse s'écarta du Seigneur du Temps et d'un geste de la main lui indiqua les différentes coupes contenant l'élixir de longue vie.

"Rapide ou fort ? Sage ou colérique ? De quoi avez-vous besoin ? " Le pressa-t-elle encore.

Les quelques minutes de répit touchaient à leur fin. Il devait prendre une décision. Ohila avait raison, il ne pouvait plus ignorer la guerre et les Daleks.

Il ne pouvait plus ignorer la souffrances des peuples subissant le conflit. Il devait cesser de fermer les yeux.

Il était temps qu'il prenne ses responsabilités et assume son rôle.

Le sort de l'univers ne dépendait plus d'un docteur. Il avait fallu qu'il rencontre Cass et qu'il la perde aussitôt pour qu'il le comprenne.

Avec un dernier regard pour la courageuse jeune pilote qui voulait explorer l'espace, il détacha avec délicatesse sa ceinture à munitions et l'observa comme s'il venait d'y découvrir la vérité ultime.

L'univers n'avait plus besoin d'un docteur.

"Un guerrier, Répondit-il avec gravité. Faites de moi un guerrier."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La grande porte s'ouvrit et un garde pénétra dans la salle du conseil de Gallifrey.

"Il est ici ! Il est revenu !" S'écria-t-il.

Romana leva la tête des plans holographiques que le Castellan venait de soumettre au Haut Conseil. Le garde qui venait d'interrompre la réunion n'avait, non seulement, pas pris la peine de s'annoncer mais il n'avait pas dit non plus qui était revenu. Romana n'en avait pas besoin. Elle savait.

Lentement, elle se releva de son siège malgré le regard réprobateur de Rassilon qui n'appréciait que moyennement d'être interrompu.

"Où est-il ? Où se trouve le Renégat ?"

Apparemment, le Président savait lui aussi qui était revenu.

"On a signalé une brèche dans les coffres temporels, " répondit le garde.

Romana fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait plus rien là-bas, toutes les armes interdites avaient été utilisées, dès les premières heures de la guerre. Toutes... sauf une.

Qu'avait donc derrière la tête le Docteur ?

Elle contourna la table et se dirigea vers la sortie malgré que la cession d'urgence du Haut Conseil ne soit pas encore achevée.

"Où allez-vous, Dame Romana ?!" S'étonna Rassilon de son impudence.

"Je vais m'assurer par moi-même que le Moment est toujours dans les archives Oméga," dit-elle sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

La Haute Conseillère de Gallifrey s'empressa de quitter la salle. Elle entendit le poing de Rassilon s'abattre sur la table dans un geste de rage, puis elle se dirigea vers la salle des coffres temporels.

Qu'avait donc derrière la tête le Docteur ?

Il s'était enfui de Gallifrey, après que le déploiement de la Larme d'Isha dans le Tantale ait été voté par le Haut Conseil. Depuis, plus de nouvelles de sa part. Le commandant Partheus avait rapporté que l'échec de la mission devait être attribué au Docteur; cependant, ce dernier avait trouvé un moyen alternatif pour éradiquer les Daleks du Tantale.

Cela avait permis de gagner du temps et d'épargner les douze planètes habitées qui gravitaient autour de la déchirure spatio-temporelle.

Quelle que puisse être cette action, le Docteur avait détruit l'arme de dématérialisation massive que les Daleks avaient mise au point et projeté d'utiliser sur Gallifrey.

Quoique pouvait en dire Rassilon, Gallifrey avait besoin du Docteur, de son expérience et de son incroyable intelligence. Romana avait besoin de lui. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, après toutes leurs aventures à travers le temps et l'espace et tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre à ses côtés.

Elle tourna à droite pour s'engager dans le corridor qui menait à la salle des coffres. Elle accéléra le pas lorsqu'elle vit les grandes portes entrouvertes.

Qu'avait donc derrière la tête le Docteur ?

"Tu as plutôt intérêt à me fournir une bonne explication," murmura-t-elle pour elle-même tandis qu'elle franchissait le seuil de la salle des coffres.

C'était trop tard, le Général et Androgar étaient déjà présents avec toute une escouade de soldats.

"Le Moment n'est plus là," lui expliqua le Général lorsqu'il la vit.

Romana blêmît.

"Le Docteur s'est emparé du Moment, le destructeur de galaxies, et il va l'utiliser contre nous. Il préfère sacrifier son peuple pour détruire tous les Daleks. Il est fou à lier," renchérit-il.

La Haute Conseillère fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle des coffres temporels en courant; cependant, elle n'entendit pas les dernières paroles du Général qui lui criait qu'il était trop tard pour tenter de le raisonner.

Romana courut aussi vite que ses vêtements d'apparat le lui permettaient. Elle regrettait, à cet instant précis, ses jeunes années où elle passait son temps à courir aux côtés du Docteur. Par moment, partir à l'aventure lui manquait et elle se retrouvait à envier le Seigneur du Temps pour sa liberté d'agir. Il avait fait ce choix là, tandis qu'elle avait saisi l'opportunité qui s'était présentée à elle d'intégrer le Haut Conseil des Seigneurs du Temps.

Leurs chemins s'étaient alors séparés mais l'amour que Romana avait éprouvé pour le Docteur était toujours présent. Il avait été, non seulement, son mentor et son ami mais il avait été surtout celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les merveilles de l'univers. Et ses dangers aussi.

Ils s'étaient beaucoup aimés malgré leurs différences et ça, rien, ni personne ne pourrait le leur enlever.

Elle accéléra le pas. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait encore le rattraper.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sa veste en cuir lui donnait chaud sous le soleil de Gallifrey. Tout était si calme, rien ne laissait supposer que les Seigneurs du Temps étaient en guerre contre les Daleks, ni même que la ville d'Arcadia venait de tomber aux mains de ces monstres sanguinaires, ni que la Capitale était pilonnée par les tirs de leurs vaisseaux. Heureusement que les tranchées atmosphériques fonctionnaient encore ici.

Le Docteur était fatigué de tout ceci, il était devenu ce qu'on attendait de lui mais au final, rien n'avait changé. La Guerre du Temps s'enlisait depuis trop longtemps et les enfants de Gallifrey continuaient de mourir les uns après les autres.

Depuis qu'il s'était régénéré sous cette apparence avec l'aide de Ohila et des Sœurs de Karn, il avait abandonné l'idée de porter et d'honorer le nom du Docteur.

Il était à présent connu comme la Tempête qui approche ou le Destructeur des mondes, même son peuple l'avait surnommé le Renégat mais tous continuaient pourtant à l'appeler Docteur.

Il ne pouvait plus le supporter, surtout après avoir vu l'horreur sur Moldox et commis l'irréparable en sacrifiant celui qui fut son mentor.

Borusa qui fut également son ami, le lui avait demandé comme une faveur afin de mettre un terme à ses tourments. Le Docteur avait accepté mais c'était lui qui devrait vivre avec l'image de celui-ci, englouti dans les radiations dégagées par le Tantale, tandis que la déchirure de l'univers se refermait sur lui.

Il avait beau tenté de fuir, ses responsabilités finissaient toujours par le rattraper.

Cass.

Il caressa machinalement la ceinture à munitions qu'il portait attachée en bandoulière à son poitrine, son tournevis sonique accroché entre les pliures de cuir. Une relique de son incarnation passée qui avait marquée la rupture avec ce qu'il était devenu maintenant.

Il lui arrivait encore de revoir le visage de la jeune pilote dans les souvenirs qui appartenaient à une autre vie. Elle le hantait pour mieux le confronter devant ses erreurs. Elle l'avait haïe avant même de le connaître tout simplement parce qu'il était un Seigneur du Temps. Elle avait préféré mourir plutôt que d'être sauvé par lui.

Bien souvent, il se demandait comment aurait pu être sa vie avec elle pour compagne. Aurait-elle fait ressortir le meilleur de lui-même comme Charley l'avait fait auparavant ?

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sous une arcade, à l'abri du soleil et passa sa main sur son visage buriné. Il était las de tout ceci, d'être dévoré de l'intérieur par ses remords. Si devenir un guerrier n'avait pas suffi à Gallifrey pour prendre l'avantage sur les Daleks et mettre fin à ce conflit, alors le guerrier qu'il était devenu devait prendre la décision que tous les Seigneurs du Temps refusaient d'envisager.

Les humains de la Terre avaient une expression pour ça : prendre le taureau par les cornes. C'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il resserra ses doigts autour du sac en toile qu'il transportait sur son épaule comme un baluchon et repris son chemin vers le TARDIS. Il n'avait plus que quelques mètres à franchir avant d'atteindre sa vieille amie.

"Docteur !"

À son nom ou plutôt son ancien nom, il se figea. Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de l'interpeller.

"Docteur ! S'il-te-plaît..."

Romana avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Elle était pleine de ressources et elle n'avait pas perdue sa rapidité malgré sa dernière régénération. Elle savait toujours courir aussi vite. Il avait de quoi être fière d'elle, elle était devenue une femme exceptionnelle avec un sang froid et une maturité qui faisait grincer des dents ce très cher Rassilon.

A bien des égards, elle lui manquait. Il lui avait fait découvrir l'univers au cours de leurs voyages et elle lui avait appri ce qu'était l'attachement, la loyauté inconditionnelle et le véritable amour.

"Ne m'appelle plus ainsi, Romana. J'ai perdu le droit de me faire appeler ainsi."

"Oh, Docteur !" Dit-elle d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

Il avait passé une vie entière à se battre, il s'était sali les mains du sang des innocents bien plus qu'aucun autre Seigneur du Temps.

Elle posa une main compatissante sur le dos de celui qu'elle aimait jadis, dans une autre vie. Il se retourna pour la dévisager une dernière fois. Romana. Sa Romana.

À présent, debout devant elle, se dressait un homme brisé par les horreurs des conflits. Le spectre de Moldox avait assombri son regard tout aussi sûrement que ses cœurs et ses pensées.

La guerre changeait tout le monde, même le Docteur.

"Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, va tous nous annihiler. Les Daleks comme les Seigneurs du Temps."

"Je le sais parfaitement et il n'y aura plus de guerre du Temps et les autres peuples de l'univers auront une chance de s'en sortir."

"Ce n'est pas la solution et tu le sais."

"Cette arme a été créée dans le but d'être utilisée. Personne ne veut prendre cette décision alors je la prends pour toi, pour Rassilon, pour nous tous."

"Il y a forcément un autre moyen."

"J'ai passé une vie entière à chercher cet autre moyen, Romana et tout ce que j'ai découvert c'est que les Seigneurs du Temps ne valent pas mieux que les Daleks."

La Haute Conseillère de Gallifrey hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

"Tu as peut-être raison, nous ne méritons pas de survivre après ce que nous avons fait pendant si longtemps mais as-tu pensé à tous ces enfants ? Les enfants de Gallifrey ? Eux, ils ne méritent pas de mourir à cause de nos actions."

Le vieil homme ne lui répondit pas mais à son regard elle sut qu'il y avait longuement songé.

"Je dois y aller."

Il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre et encore moins de s'éterniser dans la Capitale.

"Fais attention à toi."

Le Docteur fit la moue avant de pousser un grognement.

"Si tu fais référence à Rassilon, je te ferais remarquer qu'il a déjà essayé de me faire tuer."

Puis il saisit la main de Romana et la porta à ses lèvres. La Haute Conseillère esquissa un sourire triste et nostalgique. Quelque soit son incarnation, le Docteur demeurait toujours aussi doux et courtois comme un véritable gentleman.

"Promets moi quand même de faire attention," dit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

"Je ferais de mon mieux."

Elle s'autorisa à lui caresser la joue et à lui embrasser le front.

"Je ne t'ai pas vu," dit-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de reprendre la direction de son TARDIS.

"Bonne chance, Docteur."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

En quittant Arcadia, le Docteur avait laissé un message inscrit sur les murs de la ville et destiné aux Seigneurs du Temps comme aux Daleks, afin de les prévenir que s'achèverait, dès aujourd'hui, la guerre.

 _Plus jamais._

Deux mots sans équivoque qui laissèrent pourtant les deux camps dans l'expectative quant à leur signification. En quittant la Capitale avec le Moment dans son baluchon, le Docteur avait pourtant scellé leur destin à tous.

La boîte bleue apparut derrière une dune de sable à plusieurs kilomètres de la grange désaffectée, perdue dans le désert aux portes de la Zone Morte, dont la chaîne montagneuse se détachait au loin.

Le vieil homme choisit le lieu le plus reculé de Gallifrey pour pouvoir actionner l'arme. Il avait marché jusqu'à la grange, sans se retourner, comme s'il ne voulait pas que le TARDIS le voit faire, comme s'il avait peur du jugement de sa compagne de toujours.

Autrefois, ce désert avait été un immense verger. Les arbres aux feuilles argentées prospéraient dans cette vallée, sous le ciel orangé. Plus rien ne repousserait jamais. Seule la grange était encore debout comme un monument de ce que la vie sur Gallifrey avait été.

Il entra dans la grange et referma la porte derrière lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Mise à part du matériel agricole recouvert d'une bâche et quelques caisses en bois, il n'y avait rien.

Le Seigneur du Temps déposa ensuite son baluchon sur une des caisses et sortit l'étrange boîte qu'il contenait. Il s'agissait d'un ensemble d'engrenages imbriqués les uns dans les autres, sans couvercle, sans boutons ou même une serrure. Les rouages faisaient des cliquetis comme une horloge. Au moins, elle semblait fonctionner.

"Pourquoi n'y a-t-il jamais de gros bouton rouge ?" Se dit-il à haute voix tandis qu'il inspectait chaque côté de la mystérieuse boîte.

Le vieil homme se figea. L'atmosphère venait de changer subitement. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte de la grange, il avait le sentiment étrange de ne plus être seul et l'impression d'être observé. Il l'ouvrit, s'attendant à trouver ou moins une personne mais... rien.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" cria-t-il au vent du désert.

Il y avait bien longtemps que plus personne ne vivait ici et le Docteur le savait parfaitement.

"C'est rien, c'était sûrement un loup," suggéra une voix féminine.

C'est en se retournant qu'il la vit. Assise sur la boîte, une jeune femme blonde le dévisageait de son regard pétillant de malice. Habillée et coiffée comme une gallifreyenne, elle le scrutait avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La jeune femme semblait savourer son petit effet. Cette fois, elle avait toute l'attention du Docteur. Il la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois et elle se sentit vibrer. Les rouages de la boîte cliquetèrent.

"C'est vous l'interface ?"

C'était d'avantage une réponse à ses questions muettes, une formulation de ses pensées à voix haute, qu'une véritable question posée à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

"Ils ont bien dû vous dire que le Moment avait une conscience," répondit-elle.

Devant le mutisme et l'incrédulité du Seigneur du Temps, elle lui sourit et agita sa main avant d'ajouter avec un sourire moqueur.

"Salut !"

Le vieil homme regarda, tour à tour, la jeune femme et le Moment. Il savait que la technologie des Anciens de Gallifrey était puissante mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse atteindre un tel niveau de sophistication et de subtilité.

"Oh ! Regardez-vous : coincé entre une fille et une boîte. L'histoire de votre vie, hein... Docteur," railla encore l'interface.

Le Seigneur du Temps fronça ses sourcils broussailleux à son nom.

"Vous me connaissez ?"

La jeune femme descendit des caisses sur lesquelles elle était assise. Toute trace d'espièglerie avait disparu de ses yeux noisette.

"Je vous entends tous, chacun d'entre vous cliqueter dans cette vieille tête poussiéreuse qu'est la vôtre."

Devant l'impassibilité du vieil homme, elle ajouta en froissant sa robe.

"Si j'ai choisi ce visage et cette forme, c'est pour vous, ils viennent de votre passé... ou peut-être de votre futur, je mélange toujours un peu ces deux notions."

"Je n'ai pas de futur," gronda le Docteur.

L'interface du Moment ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir, elle cherchait dans les flux et reflux des données temporelles qui se croisaient et se mélangeaient, le nom de cette entité dont elle avait pris l'apparence.

"Je crois que je m'appelle... Rose Tyler. Non, si, non. Désolé, se reprit-elle. Sous cette forme, on m'appelle... le grand méchant loup."

Ses yeux se mirent à luire, de longues volutes d'un éclat dorée s'en échappèrent.

"Dites, avez-vous peur du grand méchant loup, Docteur ?"

Non, le Docteur n'avait pas peur du grand méchant loup, en vérité, il n'avait peur de personne, pas même de la mort elle-même. Seulement, il était fatigué de se battre et il n'avait aucune envie de survivre à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

"Alors ce sera votre punition. Si vous m'activez, si vous les tuez tous, ce sera la conséquence pour vous : vous resterez en vie et Gallifrey brûlera de tous ses feux. Elle se désintégrera avec les Daleks mais aussi tous les enfants qu'elle abrite."

Le Docteur inspira profondément. Romana aussi lui avait parlé des enfants car elle savait à quel point cela le toucherait. Il avait été père et grand-père, il ne pouvait rester indifférent au sort des milliards d'enfants de sa planète.

"Combien y a-t-il d'enfants sur Gallifrey en ce moment ?"

"Je n'en sais rien," répondit sincèrement le Seigneur du Temps.

"Un jour, vous vous mettrez à les compter. Ce cauchemar hantera vos nuits. Vous voulez voir à quel point cela vous détruira ?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Le grand méchant loup l'avait emmené dans ce fameux futur qu'il semblait lui prêter. Le Docteur y avait rencontré deux de ses futures incarnations. Il y avait comme un air de déjà vu, ce genre de rencontre entre lui-même s'était déjà produit. À présent, il était revenu dans cette grange sur Gallifrey, sa décision était prise.

L'interface avait cependant accédé à ses désirs et avait fait apparaître un énorme bouton rouge. La main au-dessus du cristal taillé en diamant, il hésitait en sachant qu'il s'apprêtait à donner la mort à son peuple et qu'il lui survivrait.

"Vous connaissez ce son si caractéristique du TARDIS, ces gémissements, ces grognements...," commença l'entité, interrompant le flot de pensées morbides du Seigneur du Temps.

Le Docteur retira sa main tremblante au-dessus du bouton. Il fut frappé par le regard triste de l'incarnation du grand méchant loup, comme si elle compatissait à son fardeau.

"Ce son apporte de l'espoir où qu'il aille, poursuivit la jeune femme, il vient en aide à tout ceux qui l'entende, Docteur, à toute personne qui se sent perdu..."

 _... Même à vous, Docteur, encore faut-il que vous sachiez écouter._


End file.
